insert title here
by super-stumpalicious
Summary: {note: This not actually the title. I am just very bad at coming up with titles/names} Catherine Auror (now Cath) has started her life over in Dauntless. Of course, the danger of her Divergence is threatening her, along with her friends, new and old. There are fellow Divergent initiates, and they seem to be fine, so perhaps she will be too. Rated K for now...
1. Chapter One

He grabbed my hand and squeezed, right as I was about to head out the door.

"Dad," I say, quietly "I'm fine."

"I know you are. You'll be great."

I try, try so hard to smile. Whatever my results say, it will be a secret I must keep from the person I trust most in the world. Nothing is more unforgivable than keeping a secret as such, but, it is law. And, logically, we _must_ follow it.

I head out, for I can no longer bear the thought of it. Any of it. Not the test, not the result. Not my choice.

And that's when I see person-I-can-trust Number Two.

I tug at them hem of my royal blue skirt. Nervous tic. I have quite the collection. Pushing my hair behind my ear (even when there's no hair to push back), biting my lip when I'm concentrating or when I don't know what to say; or if I've said too much.

And Number Two loves them all.

He smiles at me and I can tell, just from that smile, that obviously faked smile, that he's nervous too. Maybe even more so than I.

"So," he says, "You ready?"

I make an odd, unintelligible noise. "Will," I say, in my most arrogant Erudite voice, "When am I _not_ ready?"

He laughs. And so do I.

I push up my glasses with my finger, just the index and say: "Today's the day. The beginning of a brand new life. Step One; the test."

A while back, maybe when we were twelve or thirteen, we mapped out the entire Faction Choosing process, step by step. That was probably the same year we memorized the map of the city. You know, for fun.

We head inside and seat ourselves with the other sixteen year old Erudites.

We wait, so very patiently, as names are called up.

Beatrice Prior, Caleb Prior, Susan Black, Robert Black. The names of Abnegation children, judging by their drab grey clothes.

And then; Catherine Auror. I stand up, cautiously, slowly, and make my way to the room in which I'll be tested.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Please review.**

**Also, before you ask, yes, this is the same Will as Tris meets in initiation.**

**If you have any more questions, feel free to PM me and I can answer them. I'll try to update as often as possible.**

**Thanks, uriah-ate-the-cake**


	2. Chapter Two

When the woman administering my test, Tori, holds up the syringe, I can't help but flinch.

"It's fine," she says, "It won't hurt."

I make a noise in the back of my throat that sounds like a stifled laugh. "It's a needle. Of course it'll hurt, even if just a small amount. You can die from putting a syringe without anything in it in a vein and pushing. It carries oxygen to your brain." I say.

"Well I guess it's a good thing there's something inside." Tori says while holding the syringe full of orange liquid. "Simulation Serum. It can't hurt you. You're Erudite. I assume you know what _simulation_ means."

She injects it in my neck and I am standing in a room very similar. Only there's no chair. No Tori. No _anything_. Just mirrored walls showing a hundred other Catherines staring back at me.

I turn around and see a knife and a piece of bread.

"Choose," says a voice from nowhere. Female. And very familiar.

I look around, trying to find where it came from.

When the voice speaks again, she sounds exasperated.

"Choose," I know that voice.

Jeanine Matthews. Leader of Erudite.

Someone like Jeanine Matthews must certainly know that it's hard to choose when you haven't any idea what's coming.

So I choose both.

I take them at the same time; the bread and the knife, for they can both be very useful.

And that's when the dog comes. My eyes widen.

_Where did the dog come from? _I think.

And now it's coming straight towards me. It's clear where it's headed. I sidestep it and it turns to see me again. I kneel down and hold out the bread. Dogs can have bread, right?

I stops, and looks as if it's contemplating the bread; and me.

It takes it. It chows down on that bread, and the creature that once looked ferocious, is now an adorable puppy, gnawing on the bread I gave it.

And now there's a girl. A young girl.

"Puppy!" she shrieks, running towards it. The dog turns to look at her, now a ferocious beast once more.

"P-puppy?" she barely whispers, backing away slowly.

It runs at her, baring it's teeth. It hadn't seemed right to kill the dog before, not an innocent. But this dog was not innocent, this dog had tried to kill me; and now this girl. _She's _the innocent.

I look at the knife in my hands, and then at my reflection. The intent in my eyes is almost frightening. _I will not let this girl get hurt. _

It's like a mantra I repeat over and over again in my head. _I will not let this girl get hurt. _

I do it. I kill the dog, ten feet from this girl. Her big eyes send me thanks.

Time seems to slow. I blink, slowly, and I'm once again in the chair. With Tori.

Her eyes are wide and she seems shocked.

"How many in one year?!" she says, yet I have no idea what that means.

"What? What's wrong? What was my result?"

"Inconclusive," she says as my eyes widen. I know what this means. And she says it the moment I think it.

"You're Divergent."


End file.
